Irrevocable
by Aradia Gaunt
Summary: Una decisión que desencadena una serie de eventos desagradables y que acabarán con un final poco predecible. EdwardxBella
1. Bella

**Decisiones**

Jamás creí que llegaría el momento de tomar esta decisión.  
Aunque sigo convencida de no ser yo quien eligió. No niego que siempre tuve el temor de que algo así podría suceder, pero guardaba la esperanza que todos mis miedos serían apartados por mi ángel. Nunca creí que sería él quien me llevaría por este camino. No imaginé que sería él quien me apartaría de su lado, rompiendo su juramento y, nuevamente, partiéndome el alma.  
No recuerdo con exactitud sus palabras, pero sé que intentó no sonar tan rudo, hizo lo posible para que no doliera y el dolor que sabía sentiría fuera el mínimo.

También sé que él creía hacer lo mejor para mi, como siempre intentó poner el parche antes de la herida. Ignorando la certeza de que su decisión provocaría una herida aun peor, más grande, profunda, dolorosa... que sólo conseguiría una amputación, un rompimiento definitivo.

Habló rápido, demasiado rápido, mi cerebro sólo captó que estaba seguro del error que había sido volver y quedarse conmigo, prometer y jurarme jamás apartarse de mi.

Aún así confiaba en que esta decisión no acabaría con todo, nos quedaba una oportunidad, él cumpliría su promesa de jamás dejarme, podríamos seguir juntos, estaba seguro que mi amor por él era más fuerte y aguantaría todo lo que había decidido. El matrimonio seguía en pie, pero mi conversión se cancelaba, no se aplazaba, era definitivo que yo seguiría siendo humana.

Se negó a cualquier razón que yo intentara darle, se mantuvo implacable, su familia lo apoyaba, estaban convencidos de que eso era lo mejor.

El tiempo seguiría su curso, avanzando, dejando huellas en mí, haciéndome envejecer… intenté hablarle, convencerlo, darle mis argumentos, recordarle su promesa, su compromiso, nuestro acuerdo, pero siempre se negaba a escucharme y terminé balbuceando, murmurando razones. Estaba helada, no supe qué más decir, las palabras se quedaban atascadas en mi garganta, se negaban a salir de mi boca como las lágrimas se negaban a salir de mis ojos.

Decidí guardar silencio, mientras, escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón, el bombeo de la sangre tronaba en mis oídos y un pitido sonaba de fondo, impidiendo que escuchara lo que Edward decía, porque seguía hablando mientras yo intentaba asimilar lo que había escuchado.

Luego me abrazó y besó en la frente, tarareó mi nana, intentando calmarme, seguramente creía que tendría un ataque de histeria. Pero me mantuve tranquila, comprendiendo lo que había dicho.  
Cada palabra se coló con una extrema lentitud, para que las entendiera todas, así fue, no quedaron dudas.

Edward no me transformaría, no me dejaría compartir la eternidad junto a él, pero aun así seguía con la idea del matrimonio y que yo pasara el resto de mi vida junto a él, no me quería perder, no me quería dejar, para él era demasiado tarde, le resultaba imposible.  
Me tendría junto a él, envejeciendo día a día, enfermando, hasta el día en que muriera, siendo él eternamente joven, eternamente bello, el tiempo no pasaría por él.

Finalmente, al comprenderlo todo, me quedé dura, se me agarrotaron los músculos, la respiración se me hacía difícil y comenzaba a sentir la presencia de un viejo conocido, pero no por eso agradable, ni mucho menos querido. Aquel horrible hueco en mi pecho, comenzaba a romper las cicatrices que hacía tiempo se habían curado, abriéndose paso por entre medio de mi alma, el dolor era fuerte, venía cargado de promesas rotas, ilusiones deshechas, sueños 

destrozados, deseos incumplidos… las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y comenzaron a desbordar mis ojos. Caían con rapidez, bañando mis mejillas. Edward lo notó y se apresuró a secarlas con sus dedos, con la suavidad propia de él.  
Lo comprendí todo, pero no lo acepté, no podía ser, era imposible que algo así funcionara. Era extraño, injusto, enfermizo…  
Yo envejecería, enfermaría, moriría y él se mantendría eternamente joven, no lo pude aceptar.

Lo entendí todo, completamente, no quedó duda alguna, en silencio cada idea se ordeno de forma correcta en mi cabeza. No me di cuenta del paso del tiempo, pero cuando fui consiente de todo nuevamente el cielo ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

Edward continuaba abrazándome, se negaba a soltarme, quizás temiendo que hiciera algo inapropiado.

Finalmente me aclaré la garganta, dispuesta a hablar, la decisión estaba tomada, sabía que Alice acababa de enterarse, y no dudaba que esto le hacía tanto mal como a mí. Pero contaba con que en su eternidad, ponto, para ella, encontraría una nueva mascota con la cual entretenerse. Ella también había estado de acuerdo con la decisión de Edward. Ya no me importaba el daño que le pudiera causar a nadie, excepto a mi.

Al parecer, esta era la única forma en que esto podría funcionar, él sería feliz, algún día cuando encontrara una acompañante que pudiera estar sin problemas acompañándolo. Y yo, comprendí que me podría recuperar, sería difícil, esta vez no tendría a Jake, pero me creí lo suficientemente fuerte para continuar sin un apoyo.  
Por fin pude hablar, y de una exhalación lo solté todo.

-No me casaré contigo. Hicimos un trato, y si una de las partes no cumple, queda anulado.

Me miró incrédulo, con la sorpresa tallada en su rostro de mármol, sus brazos se tensaron en torno a mi cuerpo, impidiendo que me pudiera mover. Lo miré a los ojos y siendo incapaz de decir su nombre le hablé.

-No aguantaré, ya te lo dije aquella vez, no soportaría que en veinte años más me crean tu madre y luego tu abuela, ¿luego qué?, no puedo pasar por eso, no soy capaz, es imposible, es doloroso. No quiero que me veas envejecer, enfermar, morir, no te quiero amarrar, no quiero sufrir de esa manera, no permitiré que estés a mi lado si no somos iguales.

Sus ojos mostraban tal impacto y sufrimiento que no fui capaz de aguantar y desvié la mirada. Además no toleraría que usara sus trucos conmigo otra vez, no esta vez, no lograría hacerme cambiar de opinión.

De a poco me fui separando de él, empleando toda mi fuerza, él seguía con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, se aferraba a mí, definitivamente jamás esperó algo como esto.

-Tu ya tomaste la decisión que te pareció correcta, y yo he tomado la mía. Te pido que te vayas, no me busques, intenta olvidarme, dijiste que había distracciones antes de que me conocieras, vuelve a ellas. Recuerdas aquella frase? "Será como si nunca hubiese existido". Me iré, no podré soportarlo si permanezco acá, esta vez no aguardaré un cambio de tu decisión ni haré más por hacerte cambiar de parecer, ya lo intenté, lo he estado haciendo desde que comenzamos, sé que no lograré "ganarte"- casi sonreí al decir eso- Te daré en el gusto, intentaré vivir mi vida, como una humana más.

Me puse de pie y vi en su expresión tal consternación que me dolió el corazón, no comprendía 

cómo era posible que le estuviera haciendo esto, a él, a Edward. Me volteé intentando poner en orden las ideas y buscando valor para acabar con esto de una vez. Una parte de mi me susurró que él así lo había decidido, fue su elección, no tuve alternativa. Fue eso lo que me armó de valor para pronunciar las palabras que marcaban el final de todo.  
-Vete, Edward.

Cerré los ojos, incapaz de verlo irse, me quedé de pie mientras nuevas lágrimas bañaban mi rostro.  
Sólo fui consiente del tiempo que había transcurrido cuando escuché el coche de Charlie aparcando en la entrada.  
Había llegado la hora de recomenzar mi vida, esta vez, como una humana más.

Esta vez fue demasiado distinta a la separación anterior.

No hubo señales que lo anunciaran, ni un beso como aquel que dijo que algo malo se acercaba. Recordé aquella noche de mi cumpleaños número 18 y ese beso avisándome que la tormenta estaba cerca, no hubo comportamientos extraños los días previos, pues todo se había resuelto en un día, en una tarde.

Esta vez luché por mantenerme fuerte, no me dejé llevar por el dolor a aquella nebulosa que me perdía de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, esta vez al ser yo quien había tomado la decisión debía mantenerme con la mente clara, y aunque fue más doloroso, lo soporté.

La conversación que mantuve con Charlie aquella noche fue extraña, estaba completamente estructurada y logré no salirme del guión, la noticia lo sorprendió bastante, me hizo preguntas que tuve que responder con cautela, pero lo entendió y aceptó, comprendió que me iría, la decisión no lo hacía feliz, pero noté que prefería mi marcha antes que enfrentarse nuevamente a una Bella catatónica.

Acordamos mi viaje para dos días más, me daba tiempo para hacer el traslado de la Universidad, estaba todo listo para ir a Alaska, pero con los últimos acontecimientos estaba decidida a cambiar totalmente los planes, partir cuan al sur me lo permitiera mi precario fondo para la universidad, ojalá cerca del mar, sol, calor, nada que me recordara este pueblo frio, verde y húmedo.

Antes de dormir le escribí a Renee, diciéndole que estaría con ella el tiempo restante, generalicé las razones, no entré en detalles. Sabía que me llamaría para interrogarme, así fue, pero nuevamente le insistí que cuando estuviéramos juntas le explicaría todo.

Aquella noche lloré, toda la compostura que había guardado durante la tarde se desvaneció. Al entrar en mi cuarto y sentir lo que quedaba de su olor, impregnado en el aire los recuerdos se volcaron sobre mí y nuevamente las lágrimas desbordaron mis ojos.

Me dejé golpear por el dolor y la tristeza, pero me mantuve consiente, no me dejaría llevar otra vez, estaba decidida a ser yo quien mantuviera el control, aunque fuera mucho más doloroso.

No supe cuando me dormí, y en la mañana me desperté con la claridad propia provocada pr el reflejo blanquecino de la nieve al cubrirlo todo.

Ese día me dediqué a empacar, aunque el equipaje era mayor al que traje a Forks, gracias a los regalos de Alice que lograron aumentar mi guardarropas, decidí dejar acá la ropa más gruesa, en Houston, Texas, California o donde fuera que decidiera ir no necesitaría tanto abrigo, además sabía que si decidía visitar a Charlie en las vacaciones necesitaría la vestimenta apropiada para estar acá.

Ese domingo fue el último que estuve en el pueblo, Charlie no fue a pescar como era su costumbre y estuvo en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando salió a comprar el almuerzo, se negó a que cocinara mi último día. Dijo algo que sonó como "me tendré que acostumbrar".

Mientras comíamos tocó un tema que había pasado por alto. Sugirió que bajara a la Push a despedirme de Billy y los chicos, con quien sabía había hecho una gran amistad, dijo que no sería justo irme sin decirles adiós. Aunque intuí que guardaba la esperanza de que tal vez si veía a Jake mi decisión podría cambiar. Charlie no sabía que Jacob se había marchado. El último tiempo visité con frecuencia la reserva, esperanzada de tener noticias de Jake, lamentablemente nunca hubo novedades, lo bueno de todo aquello fue que los chicos me perdonaron, aunque muchas veces dijeron que no me culpara por la "inmadurez" de su 

hermano y que pronto volvería, dijeron que yo no tenía la culpa, y me acogieron junto a ellos como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si Jake sólo se encontrara ausente por un momento.

No me sentía con ánimos de hacer visitas, pero sentí la necesidad de seguir el consejo de Charlie e ir nuevamente a la Reserva.

Al llegar a la casa de Billy notamos que no estaba solo, se encontraban con él Sam, Emily y Embry, quienes luego de saludarnos se encargaron de llamar a los otros chicos.

Billy tenía una mirada extraña, la tristeza no abandonaba sus ojos, no me costó entender el motivo, él también temía por Jake, aunque Sam y los demás nos insistían en que no debíamos preocuparnos, que Jake estaba bien y se enterarían si algo grave llegara a sucederle.

Luego de un rato me fui con Emily a dar un paseo, no era la mejor idea, el frio de la tarde era intenso, pero necesitaba una charla con alguien, y sabía que ella podría entenderme, con ella no era necesario quedarse los detalles.

Me sorprendió saber que ella ya lo sabía, y por descontado los demás también, la impresión me impidió preguntar el cómo y Emily me desvió del tema, no me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos hablando de otras cosas, y cada vez que parecía que volvíamos al tema se encargaba de distraerme.

No pude evitar sentirme de alguna forma traicionada, yo le había contado todo, ella era en quien más confiaba en estos momentos, pero aun así me guardaba secretos, no me contestaba preguntas. Y pronto, la decepción se hizo presente para sumarse al montón de sentimientos que me ahogaban.

Sin más terminé con el paseo y decidí volver a la casa de Billy, le dije a Charlie que era hora de partir, ya que al día siguiente él debía trabajar y mi vuelo salía temprano.

El momento de la despedida fue tenso, los chicos me miraban con lo que ahora reconocí como alivio, y eso me entristeció más.

No era suficiente con que Edward me ocultara sus razones, ahora también los que creía mis amigos se alegraban porque decidí marcharme y también ellos me ocultaban cosas.

En el coche de Charlie no pude evitar las lágrimas, que él, ignorando la situación, creyó eran por la despedida.

Aquella noche nuevamente el dolor me invadió, ahora con los agregados de la tarde, no podía creer que todo se hubiera dado de aquella manera.

En la mañana ya estaba mucho más segura, era lo mejor, no quedaba razón alguna por la cual reconsiderar la decisión.

No permití que Charlie me acompañara al aeropuerto, nos despedimos en la mañana, antes que se fuera a trabajar. Yo me iría en mi coche, lo dejaría allá y luego él lo retiraría.

Al marcharse me dedicó una mirada de tristeza que me provocó un vuelco en el corazón y recién en ese momento comprendí que Charlie me necesitaba, que no era correcto que lo volviera a abandonar. Pero aun así, sintiéndome egoísta seguí con lo planeado, no me podía quedar en ese pueblo, Charlie se repondría y aun quedaba la opción que me fuera a visitar…

Lo despedí desde la puerta, viendo cómo la patrulla se alejaba dejando marcas en la gruesa capa de nieve que aun cubría las calles, ignoré el frio mientras lo veía alejarse, ignorando que sería la última vez que nos veríamos.

Al momento de salir de casa no puede evitar llorar, eran tantos los recuerdos que se vinieron encima al volverme y verla por última vez… Mientras me acercaba con cuidado al monovolumen, la nieve me hacía desconfiar de mis piernas, aproveche de mirar alrededor, grabando cada detalle, como si fuera la última vez que estaría ahí. Aunque mi inconsciente decía que volvería, que debía volver.

Finalmente puse en marcha el coche. Conduje con cuidados, ya que las calles se encontraban cubiertas por el hielo, y aunque Charlie le hubiera puesto las cadenas a las ruedas no me podía confiar. Y para sumarle el riesgo, un incontenible manantial de lágrimas me nublaba la vista.

Fui consiente de que en una hora estaría embarcada en un vuelo que me llevaría muy lejos de Forks, que dejaría todo atrás, que esto no sería más que un recuerdo.

Inevitablemente lo traje nuevamente a mi memoria, sus ojos fueron los primeros es aparecer, con aquel brillo tan propio de él, luego su boca, su piel, su cara, todo él… su olor.

Me abracé el torso intentando mantenerme de una pieza al sentir como aquel vacío en mi pecho se abría camino entre mi carne, provocándome un dolor intenso.

Intenté no perder el control, pero no pude evitar el mareo al repetirme, esta vez con una total certeza que jamás volvería a verlo, ni a él ni a los otros vampiros, los que creí mis vampiros, ni a los lobos, a quienes creía mis amigos.

No lo pude evitar y cerré los ojos por el dolor.

Un segundo bastó para que se desatara el caos. Todo ocurrió muy rápido

Mi estupidez pudo más, mis lentos reflejos humanos, un coche viejo y lento…

El camión que estaba frente a mi apareció de la nada, la madera que transportaba le daba un aspecto temible.

Fue inevitable el impacto.

Lo último que vi en el reflejo del espejo fue el resplandor del sol que intentaba abrirse paso esa mañana dando de lleno en un Porsche amarillo que era conducido por dos ángeles, con sus bellos rostros horrorizados por lo que veían, que se detuvo bruscamente.

EL sonido de cristales rotos, mi cabeza dando contra el volante y en seguida el silencio, la oscuridad, la nada misma.

* * *

**Y bien... Qué tal?**

**Espero,de todo corazón, que no esté tan malo, personalmente me gusta poco. Hace muchisimo tiempo que no escribía un fanfic, nunca escribí uno que se diga "bueno" y mucho menos había escrito antes de Twilight.**

**Esto, no veo manera de que haya continuación, así que no teman, no habrá.**

_**Y, agradecimientos a Angélica Hale, por ser quien me inspiró, Babiih Cullen, Mandrágora, Vicky, Noi1769, Marifer1024, bellala tua cantante, Alice Cullen, Nymphadora Tonks, Teresita, Yuno y ****x-amorPeligroso-x. Por ser las primeras lectoras del fic y hacerme muy, muy, muy feliz comentandolo.**_

**Agradeceré un Review si les ha gustado como si no.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que comenten!**


	2. Edward

Edward POV

Sabías que la dañarías, estabas seguro que con lo que le decías le rompías el alma otra vez, le diste mil razones, pero nunca fuiste capaz de revelarle el real motivo de tu negativa.

Hablaste rápido, pretendías que no comprendiera todo, no querías provocarle más dolor, hacías todo aquello por su bien. Eso lo tenías claro. Jamás te atreverías a dañarla, y harías lo posible porque ella estuviera perfectamente.

Te repetías una y otra vez que ella era fuerte, podrían aguantar esto juntos, siempre juntos.

Aunque le hablaste de tu arrepentimiento por prometerle cosas que jamás cumplirías, también le dijiste que te era imposible alejarte de ella, ya no, ya era demasiado tarde, tu existencia dependía de su vida.

Los planes seguían en pie. Se casarían, pero no la convertirías, por ningún motivo le arrancarías su vida.

La escuchaste rogar, te suplicaba que no le hicieras esto, te recordó tus promesas, tus juramentos, te explicaba e intentó razonar contigo, pero siempre te negaste, la hiciste callar, la abrasaste, la besaste intentando distraerla. Notaste que sus ojos se mantenían secos, ese fue un detalle que no pasaste por alto

Te sorprendió que en este tiempo haya sido capaz de aprender a ocultar tan bien lo que sentía.

Le hablabas, le cantaste para intentar calmarla, aunque jamás se mostró alterada.

Te pareció extraño que no reaccionara, se mantuvo por largo tiempo con la mirada perdida, estaba quieta, demasiado quieta, su respiración se fue calmando, no lloraba, no se movía.

Pasaron quizás horas, hasta que reaccionó.

Se irguió, sentiste su cuerpo endurecerse bajo tu agarre, sentiste sus músculos agarrotarse, poco a poco su respiración se fue alterando, hasta que se encorvó intentando abrazarse a si misma, e inevitablemente recordaste las imágenes que te mostro Jacob Black aquella vez que te enseñó sus recuerdos y los de la manada. Y supiste que el daño era mayor al que esperabas causarle.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Intentaste secarlas, con suavidad, ya no querías causarle más daño.

Al verla casi podías ver su cerebro maquinando, comprendiste que ella estaba intentando entenderlo todo, estaba sacado conclusiones.

Sin darse cuenta negó con la cabeza, supusiste que era que al fin había asimilado todo.

Mientras, jamás la soltaste y la mantenías firme junto a ti, sintiendo su calor, pero también sus temblores, sus nervios comenzaban a reaccionar y te lo confirmó cuando levantó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta.

Estabas ansioso por escucharla, sabías que fuera lo que fuera no podía ser tan malo, nada malo pasaría si seguían juntos. Estabas seguro que lo aceptaría, lo comprendería.

Te sorprendió escuchar un grito en tu cabeza, reconociste la voz de Alice, eran sus pensamientos los que gritaban pero inmediatamente se perdió en el silencio, aunque fue anormalmente agudo y con un dejo de angustia, no te preocupó, había un asunto que te tenía más ocupado.

Finalmente inspiró, preparándose para hablar.

-No me casaré contigo. Hicimos un trato, y si una de las partes no cumple, queda anulado.

Estabas atónito, era imposible, jamás imaginaste que te diría algo así, no existía esa posibilidad, ella te amaba, verdad?, era ella quien deseaba pasar la eternidad junto a ti... siendo iguales.

Era error tuyo, lo comprendiste, la abrazaste, no querías dejarla ir, no la dejarías ir, debía pensarlo más, estaba tomando decisiones apresuradas... pero una vocecita en tu cabeza, que esta vez no era nadie más que tu inconsciente, te dijo que no lo pensaría más, que había estado horas deliberando en silencio, que la debías dejar ir, si la amabas debías dejar que fuera feliz, que ese era tu castigo por causarle daño. Eras un monstruo que sólo la dañaba, estabas dañando a un ángel...

La sentiste intentando zafarse de tus brazos, notabas la fuerza que ponía en ello y decidiste dejarla, ella te rechazaba, ya no quería estar junto a ti.

-No aguantaré, ya te lo dije aquella vez, no soportaría que en veinte años más me crean tu madre y luego tu abuela, ¿luego qué?, no puedo pasar por eso, no soy capaz, es imposible, es doloroso. No quiero que me veas envejecer, enfermar, morir, no te quiero amarrar, no quiero sufrir de esa manera, no permitiré que estés a mi lado si no somos iguales.

Querías ver sus ojos, pero ella al notar tu deseo evitó tu mirada, dio vuelta la cara, escondiéndose tras su cabello, como hacía cuando la evitabas, hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando eras tú quien la evitaba y se alejaba de ella.

Se puso de pie, dirigiéndote una única mirada, con la que notaste todo el dolor que le habías provocado y pudiste ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas, lágrimas que respondían a lo que tu te negabas a aceptar, tu decisión era errada. Luego te dio la espalda, un temblor recorrió sus hombros, la escuchaste tomar aire, dándose valor para lo que supusiste serían sus últimas palabras.

-Vete Edward.

Te pusiste de pie de un salto, como impulsado por un resorte. No pudiste creer lo que habías escuchado, por lo que esperaste en silencio, aguardando a que volteara y te dijera que no era cierto, que no era verdad lo que te había dicho. Pero los segundos, los minutos pasaban y no se volteó, no dijo más, no te miró, no te habló.

Supiste que era el momento de marcharte cuando escuchaste los pensamientos de Charlie acercándose, fue entonces cuando, derrotado, diste media vuelta y dirigiéndole una última mirada, y esperando fuera correspondida, saliste de esa casa, que por tantas noches fue tu templo, aquella casa donde quedaba lo más preciado que tenías en este mundo y que ahora te pedía la dejarás en paz.

El final

Mientras salías de su casa sólo pensabas en cuál había sido el error, tu única preocupación era su bienestar, nada más podía importarte en el mundo, pero de alguna forma, como ahora entendías, era que ella no pensaba de igual forma que tú, ella creía que sólo estando junto a ti estaría bien, te lo había dicho mil veces, pero nunca lo comprendiste a cabalidad.

Tu necesidad de protegerla de ti mismo te alejó de Bella, tu Bella.

Al alejarte comenzaste a volar por el bosque, no sentiste ni el viento que oponía resistencia a tu paso, ni las ramas de los árboles que como nunca se quedaban jirones de tus ropas, no sentiste los sonidos del viento, no viste a los animales que se alejaban de tu camino, no oliste la humedad del bosque que cada vez se hacía más oscuro.

Nada de eso era perceptible para ti, sólo veías las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, sólo escuchabas los latidos de su corazón herido y sólo olías su aroma, que por kilómetros que te alejases de ella, siempre estaría en ti, siempre lo sentirías como si se mantuviera eternamente contigo, eternamente, como era su deseo.

Y recordaste su rostro, su pálida piel, que tomaba un adorable color con sólo una sonrisa que le dedicaras, cada vez que la tocabas o la besabas, recordaste el sonido de su corazón, que alteraba su ritmo cuando en una mirada se encontraban sus ojos, que eran la puerta de su alma para ti, lo que te permitía saber sin censuras lo que sentía y pensaba..

Por qué fuiste tan estúpido?, no lo comprendes, pero sabes la razón, jamás podrías quitarle lo más preciado que poseía, su vida, su inocencia, su pureza.

Volabas por el bosque, sin medir fuerzas ni distancias, tiempos ni energías, sólo corrías, queriendo dejar atrás el dolor.

Inevitablemente y de golpe llegaste al destino que habían escogido tus pies, el lugar que si hubieses podido elegir jamás habrías vuelto a visitar.

El prado se presentaba frente a ti como un cuadro de soledad, esta vez no era primavera, ni el sol bañaba cada mínima parte de naturaleza expuesta a sus rayos. Por el contrario, la nieve caía cubriéndolo todo, congelando la hierba, cubriendo los árboles, acallando el arrollo, cubriendo con una fría capa cuanto rastro de vida existiera a su caída.

La completa soledad que invadía el lugar era tal que creíste intentaba reflejar tu interior.

Frio, duro, blanco... incapaz de transmitir algo que no fuera desolación.

Estuviste unos momentos contemplando aquel horrible cuadro, pero luego de unos minutos comprendiste que nada había en aquel lugar que te hiciera sentir mejor.

Decidiste volver a casa, donde quizás ya todos se hubiesen enterado de los últimos acontecimientos y por la misma razón necesitabas encontrarte con tu familia, no deberías dar mayores explicaciones, creíste que te comprenderían.

Nuevamente volaste por el bosque, pero esta vez eras consciente de donde pisaban tus pies y de los obstáculos que te presentaba el camino, si bien la anterior carrera te dejó con un aspecto deplorable nada de eso te preocupaba, ya no tenías ante quien mostrarte impecable, ahora podías permitirte parecer un monstruo, no había nada que cuidar.

Cuando comenzabas a oír el río cercano a tu casa aminoraste la marcha y comenzaste a escuchar los pensamientos de tu familia, no te sorprendió saber que una vez más estaban furiosos contigo, sobre todo tus hermanos, Emmett se debatía entre si matarte de una vez para darle paz al mundo, dudaba de esta alternativa porque sabía que le causaría un daño tremendo a la familia, o dejar que te arrepintieras eternamente de tus actos y encargarse personalmente todos los días de tu existencia de recordarte lo idiota, insensible, estúpido que puedes llegar a ser. Jasper intentaba calmarse, pero el sufrimiento de Alice sólo incrementaba su ansiedad e ira, ira por hacer infeliz a Bella y porque el sufrimiento de ella dañaba a su Alice. 

Rosalie, sorprendentemente también estaba molesta contigo, hace un tiempo ya notabas un cambio de su actitud hacia Bella, pero no creíste que pudiera llegar a importarle tanto, estaba realmente molesta contigo, y en su mente visualizaba mil formas de acabar contigo.

Alice era un caso a parte, bloqueaba todos sus pensamientos, sólo te encontraste con una muralla interminable e inaccesible cuando intentaste saber qué te ocultaba. De momento lo dejaste pasar, sabías que en cualquier momento tendrías la oportunidad de saber qué sucedería luego.

Esme sólo tenía pensamientos de preocupación y lamentos por lo que habías hecho, temía que esta vez ya no hubiera remedio, conocía a Bella y le preocupaba saber que no lograra sobreponerse a un golpe como este. Y Carlisle no comprendía por qué lo habías hecho, estaba sorprendido y quizás algo decepcionado.

Finalmente llegaste a la puerta, te detuviste un instante, evaluando las posibilidades, entrar y enfrentarte a cuatro vampiros dispuestos a destruirte, al dolor de tu madre y la decepción de tu padre o escapar y olvidarte de todo esto.

Aunque la segunda opción te tentaba más, sabías que todos ellos tenían razón, eras un ser despreciable que se merecía todo lo que quisieran decirle, por lo que finalmente entraste.

Sentiste cómo la atmósfera cambió bruscamente, al dar el primer paso los viste intentar ignorarte, pero sus pensamientos los delataban y pese a todos sus esfuerzos Jasper no pudo contener todas las emociones que embargaban el lugar. Emmett emitió un rugido e hizo un ademán de abalanzarse sobre ti, pero Rose lo detuvo y haciendo gala de toda su fingida indiferencia lo tomó de la mano e ignorándote se fueron a su habitación, pero mientras caminaba en dirección a las escaleras no hizo el menor intento por ocultar sus pensamientos, lo que te reveló una cantidad de imágenes aun más crudas de las que anteriormente había estado tramando.

Te quedaste estático esperando a que alguno se decidiera a hacer algo, pero Alice sólo se abrazó con más fuerza a Jasper, quien te dedicó una mirada cargada de odio y luego volvió a su estado de indiferencia.

Esme quería decirte mil cosas, pero no se decidía entre apoyarte o regañarte, por lo que decantó por la más conveniente, ordenar sus ideas y hablarte luego, Carlisle en cambio se dirigió hacia ti haciéndote sólo una pregunta, la que no estabas dispuesto a contestar. "¿Por qué?"

Lo miraste durante incontables segundos, hasta que notando tu negativa a contestar se alejó dándote la espalda.

Subiste a tu cuarto a cambiarte, pusiste música, pero pronto te incomodó estar dentro de esa casa, en ningún momento pararon de incordiarte con sus pensamientos, por lo que pronto decidiste salir.

No sabías a dónde ir, sólo te dejaste llevar por tus pies como lo habías hecho hace algunas horas, pero esta vez no te alejaste mucho de tu casa, rondaste por los bosques y las calles del pueblo, nadie te vio, nadie te sintió.

Eras un espectro que andaba sin rumbo, sin intensiones, sin esperanza.

Sin darte cuenta comenzaste a ampliar el perímetro por el que rondabas y poco a poco te dejaste guiar por aquel sonido que sabrías reconocer en cualquier sitio, el sonido que para ti era el más maravilloso del mundo, comparable a lo que es el canto de las sirenas para los navegantes, con la diferencia que en lugar de llevarte a la perdición, te sentías en la gloria.

Llegaste a su casa, nuevamente y sin intensiones de alejarte por mucho tiempo, aun esperanzado subiste hasta su ventana, pero al llegar hasta ese lugar sólo comprendiste que el daño era irreparable, la ventaba estaba cerrada, como hace tanto tiempo no pasaba.

Aun así te quedaste junto a ella, separados por la pared, pero nada te impedía escucharla, supiste que no dormía, la escuchaste llorar hasta muy entrada la noche,

Hasta que por fin su respiración se acompasó y supiste que por fin había conciliado el sueño. Aun así su noche no fue tranquila, estuvo inquieta y murmuró tu nombre muchas veces, provocándote, cada vez, un estremecimiento y el dolor por su sufrimiento se incrementaba cada vez más.

Y una vez más la culpa se apoderó de ti, comprendiendo que de no existir su vida jamás hubiese sido invadida por el sufrimiento, su pesar era por tu causa, por tu antinatural existencia. De no existir su vida sería tranquila, normal, como siempre debió haber sido.

Fuiste tú quien contaminó su existencia, fuiste tú quien se interpuso entre la felicidad y ella, fuiste tú quien trajo mil pesares, problemas, dolores y peligros a su vida.

Y ese pensamiento te confortó, sabías que aunque pareciera tarde podría recuperarse, ella era una persona fuerte, sabría reponerse…

Sin darte entera cuenta del paso de los minutos te sorprendió la llegada del día, con la claridad pudiste ver el sobrecogedor espectáculo que la noche te negaba, todo a tu alrededor, e indudablemente tú también, estaba cubierto por la nevada.

La claridad del amanecer comenzaba a iluminar todo y comprendiste que pronto deberías marcharte, Charlie no tardaría en despertar y no sería bueno que en un descuido te viera sobre su tejado.

Con un salto te alejaste de la casa, no sin antes mirar por última vez a través del vidrio que los separaba, ella parecía en paz, se veía tranquila a pesar del sufrimiento que sabías la embargaba.

Te alejaste lentamente de aquella casa, no tenías prisa alguna así que echaste a andar por el bosque tomándote todo el tiempo que te era posible, y teniendo en cuenta que eras un ser inmortal para quien el tiempo no es problema eso podía considerarse demasiado.

Cazaste un par de siervos que se cruzaron en tu camino, no tenías una pizca de sed, ni ellos culpa de tu pesar, mas no aguantaste ver la tranquilidad con la que se movían por entre lo árboles, la profunda paz que los rodeaba ni la vida que manaba de sus cuerpos calientes.

No sentiste satisfacción alguna matando a esos animales, sólo se intensificó el asco que sentías por ti mismo, al quitarle la vida a seres inocentes.

Y echaste a correr intentando alejarte de todo, incluso de ti mismo.

El viento y tú eran uno, la luz y su velocidad no se lograban igualar al frenesí que se apoderó de tu cuerpo, logrando que la impotencia que se había adueñado de tus sentidos fuera liberada de alguna manera.

Llegaste al límite entre la tierra y el mar, un acantilado se presentaba ante tus ojos y nuevamente recordaste que de tener un poco de humanidad lanzarte desde allí sería suficiente para acabar con tu existencia.

La ira se adueñó de ti, el desconsuelo, la impotencia, el dolor llenaron tu cuerpo como alguna vez lo hizo el amor, y esta vez el odio a ti mismo te hizo gritar, gritar tan fuerte que era comparable con los truenos que reventaban en el cielo.

Permitiste que la tormenta cayera sobre ti sin hacer nada por impedirlo. Dejaste que el agua de la lluvia hiciera lo suyo y pensaste que quizás lavaría tus pecados. El viento te revolvía los cabellos y hacía lo posible por derribarte, pero como si de una roca más se tratara permaneciste indiferente, aguantando cualquier castigo que la naturaleza pretendiera darte.

El tiempo nuevamente hizo acto de presencia con uno de sus saltos y al salir de tu aturdimiento notaste que nuevamente era noche, eternamente noche, no sabías qué hora sería, pero supusiste que era tiempo de regresar a Forks, no tenías expectativa alguna sobre lo que te esperaba, por lo que nuevamente permitiste que la velocidad quedara relegada y cada paso que dabas equivalía a una eternidad.

El cielo aclaraba cuando estabas de vuelta, y otra vez la blanquecina luz reflejada por la nieve te permitía una vista cargada de soledad.

Si hasta la naturaleza se encargaba de recordarte cuan desgraciado eras.

Al entrar en la casa notaste con asombro que el ambiente estaba cargado de algo que no supiste reconocer, subiste a tu cuarto con la intensión de cambiarte y perderte en tu mente escuchando algo de música, intentar olvidar, no pensar, no escuchar.

Pero tus planes fueron interrumpidos por Alice, quien con una expresión de pánico en su cara te miraba directo a los ojos, siendo incapaz de decir palabra alguna intentaba transmitir su miedo directo a tu mente. Fue entonces cuando lo viste.

_Aquel vehículo rojo que muchas veces abordaste, condujiste y criticaste avanzaba lentamente por la ruta que llevaba a Port Ángeles, los neumáticos con cadenas aseguraban una conducción segura. Pero de un momento a otro se volvió inestable, al parecer quien conducía había perdido el control, yéndose, sin disminuir la velocidad, a _

_uno y otro lado, meciendo el coche, haciendo así que de segura pasara a ser muy arriesgada la conducción del vehículo._

_Cuando parecía que disminuía la velocidad y se acercaba al arcén sucedió lo contrario, aceleró lo suficiente para dar la vuelta a la curva y sin previo aviso encontrase con un gigantesco camión que se dirigía al puerto._

_El impacto fue en seguida, sin un obstáculo que lo impidiera._

No esperaste a saber qué sucedería luego, diste la vuelta y en seguida estabas frente a la puerta dispuesto a evitar el accidente. Pero Alice te cortó el camino, enseñándote las llaves de su auto.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque es más rápido que el tuyo y que tú corriendo.

Ibas a rebatir, pero ya estabas dentro del vehículo y Alice lo ponía en marcha.

Pasaron como un borrón por las calles que conducían al pueblo, con la esperanza de que Bella aun no saliera de su casa, pero al acercarse notaron que ya era tarde, siguieron el camino que llevaba a Port Ángeles.

El miedo te ahogaba, sabías lo que sucedería, y no te sentías capaz de evitarlo.

Captaste su mirada justo antes del choque, notaste que estaba asustada y su rostro bañado en lágrimas, y sentiste tu cuerpo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, incapaz de reaccionar.

Lo siguiente fue el rechinar de fierros y cristales al producirse el impacto y te quedaste de piedra, tu cuerpo no supo qué hacer al no recibir indicación alguna de tu mente, que tampoco reaccionaba.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Jejeje...**

**Ps, no se me ocurre cómo seguir, o sea, sí, pero eso requiere más tiempo, y está en desarrollo la idea, así que quiero/espero seguir pronto con esto.**

**O con aquello.**

**Nuevamente mil gracias a "Las Epilogueras" por todo su apoyo, sin ellas, esto, sin duda jamás habría sido terminado.**

**Y muchas gracias a ustedes por eer y comentar.**

**Oajalá les haya gustado.**

**Me darían un review?**


End file.
